hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darkcloud!
Leave your message here! Back on first warriors site were you Tigercloud?Dustpelts 19:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes.---Daughter of Scourge-- (Hey, guys! Fox invasion going on in Starclan! be there!)-Sandstar1051 Already am!---Daughter of Scourge-- Ok.-Dustpelts 19:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't there! And Mintapw's still injured from it ;( Is becoming leader part of your destiny?Dustpelts 17:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I become leader because Tigerstar gets foxes to take prisioner or kill the leader after I become Deuputy.But I don't know that Tigerstar was behind it until the leader dies and I am leader.---Daughter of Scourge-- Nice to know im gonna die! I havent even lost a life! -Sandstar1051 Sorry!- I can change it though! The foxes take you and dust prisioner, but I rescue you, against Tigerstar's wishes. As a result, I almost die! ---Daughter of Scourge-- As long as you don't die, I'm all for it :)-Sandstar1051 Awsome! I love making up plots!---Daughter of Scourge-- XD-Sandstar1051 Hi. Thank you for the ShadowClan logo. Thank you from Peacesign Your friend that you invited will he create a account and join a Clan?-Dustpelts 00:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, hopefully! He will join Starclan as Redtooth or a different cat.---Daughter of Scourge-- That sound good Cinderpelt is our newest warrior she signed up today.-Dustpelts 01:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Awsome!---Daughter of Scourge-- We are best Clan!!-Dustpelts 01:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) We are SO best clan!-Sandstar1051 Totally!---Daughter of Scourge-- I will be gone on a trip Redtooth will be deputy while I am gone. Can I trust you to tell me the new warrior's names?(Post them on my talk page)thanks!!-Dustpelts 01:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Thanks! When will you be gone?---Daughter of Scourge-- Leaving tommorow afternoon. Back on 25th.Dustpelts 01:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I will help Sandstar take care of the clan while you are gone.---Daughter of Scourge-- Good luck becoming an apprentice on Monday!!-Dustpelts 17:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi can you please find a picture of my cat, his name is Feathercloud. He is small white tomcat with black patches and dark blue eyes. Thank very much from Peacesign My Clan was deleted. Answer the door,it's Destiny! 20:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) That is because there are only three clans. You can join ethier Starclan, Shadowclan, or Earthclan.( Please join Starclan!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- Yes please. Put where it has Feathercloud. Thank you very much from Peacesign Darkcloud, not to be rude, is it possible if I can do pics too, because I want to, and you've taken credit when I do it, too. I just want my name in it too. P.S. I think Destiny Calling should join EarthClan or ShadowClan. I'm TRYING to get Goldensclaw back here, but it takes a while. *Gasps* Darkkit is not the true kit of Redtooth, witch means that she is not supposed to be haunted by Tigerstar! *Faints* Yes, that is true. Petalfur will (hopefully) announce it at Darkkit's apprentice ceremony tomorrow. Can you talk to your sis about it please? Also, Redtooth is NOT the son of Redtooth either. I am writing that story right now. Oh, Darkkit is not haunted, Tigerstar wanted to train her to take over the forest, so he did.---Daughter of Scourge-- Ok, ill talk to my sis about it L8er. tigerstar is so devious! Thank you for putting Sandstar and I's puzzles in puzzles! Hollyleaf :D 20:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure!---Daughter of Scourge-- Hey Darkpaw how do you start a new page on this site??Thanks.Dustpelts 15:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Did you block Hollylord so she can't mess things up. If you did then thanks!!Dustpelts 15:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Could you get Hollyleaf to let me be an admin. Like reccomend me or something??? Thanks!!!Dustpelts 01:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I came to the site like you said I should! I just joined EarthClan as Jaydapple, Lionkit, and Featherkit. ~Hollyfur~ 02:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) My sister, on her b-day, is suppossed to find a clue in a week. So don't change it please! :) ok. And it's the 'quote' -sighs- Ok---Daughter of Scourge-- ????????? OH NO! HOLLYLORD BLOCKED DUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi I am unblocked now but Sandstar is blocked so help me unblock her don't leave!!Dustpelts 14:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi what is up?Deputy of StarClan 00:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) She's left. Well, see you in August! I never log off. Just leave. Leaving. Want to RP now? Deputy of StarClan 01:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK I will include her in my next story!! Deputy of StarClan 13:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) How did you request the achevements badges? Deputy of StarClan 23:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Is Tigercloud in MoonClan? Deputy of StarClan 14:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) In my next story you play a big role at the end!! Deputy of StarClan 23:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Be sure to read my story tommorow!! Deputy of StarClan 00:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Wanna RP??? Deputy of StarClan 17:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is all of DeathClan made up of girls? There should be more toms. Deputy of StarClan 15:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Good cause DeathClan needs toms. Deputy of StarClan 16:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) When are you going to make the ThunderClan page? Deputy of StarClan 16:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf can't mentor both Earthkit and Rosekit one of them will have to be a warrior!!!!!! That is what me and Sandstar decided!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I need ideas for my next story if you have one put it on my talk page!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 18:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you get a different pic of Clawpaw please it looks like hes a girl. Thanks!!!! Deputy of StarClan 22:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) We are attacking the badgers now!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 18:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My user page My user page was deleted. Can you please fix it? Deathclan Hi. Can I please roleplay a warrior form DeathClan? Thanks. Form [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan I just tried that after I read the message you sent but it still ''doesn't work! hello. hello. i hav been watching this site for several days now and hav dicided to join. i waz wondering if i could rp scourgestar? i know everything already so u dont hav 2 tell me. i would also like to be an admin. plz. thxs, Scourgestar 04:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) if you want proof, ask me anything about what haz happend on thhis site and i will awnswer u. ltr. Thxs. -Pure Evil! Creep.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Fine. i'm goona revert to vandalism. Creep.-Pure Evil! I'll just block you.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Done and done[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Why did you block her, Sandstar? I was going to give her a chance.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Then unblock her! You said you were gonna block her, so I took the liberty to do it myself[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Youv'e got a point. But I was only going to block her after she committed vandalism. I think I will wait a week before unblocking her, because she made a threat.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Oh, yeah. And I JOINED BRIGHTCLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is BrightClan? Deputy of StarClan 23:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm SORRY~! I'm so sorry, Dark, for banning you off BrightClan. I just think you're my closest friend! I will be going then, off the computer, blocking myself. It's ok...don't go!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Turns back to Dark- That was scary, about he locataion. 8( And I first thought you were in Cal, because ma nana lives there.D It was scary!!! -shudders-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge''']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Pic of Clawpaw The pic you have of Clawpaw looks like he is a girl and the pic you have is the pic I used first for Willowstar on the MoonClan page! So could you please try to find a different pic for Clawpaw? Thanks!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC)